This application relates to a sports top with a built-in bottle holder. The invention is especially applicable for wear when running, playing sports, bicycling, rollerblading, hiking, or during other aerobic activity where breaking for water is generally inconvenient and causes premature lowering of the heart rate below a target exercise level. The invention resembles a conventional woman""s sports top, is comfortable, and provides ready access to a water bottle carried in the built-in holder. The built-in holder locates the water bottle at the back of the wearer in an area between the shoulder blades to avoid interfering with moving arms and legs. The water bottle is quickly and easily removed from and reinserted into the pocket with little effort and inconvenience. In an alternative embodiment, the invention may be constructed in the form of a body shirt or tank top for men.
Garment tops with pockets for carrying articles are well known in the prior art. One such garment described in pending U.S. patent application Ser. No. 10/054,172 includes a pocket formed with a back of the top, and located above and between the shoulder blades of the wearer. The pocket has a mouth through which an article, such as a portable music device, is received and stored. The mouth of the pocket may be closed using a cover flap, button, hook and loop fastener, or other closure means. According to this prior art, for garments made of an elastic material, no closure is generally required as the fabric contours to the item causing the stowed item to fit snugly against the body. While this garment provides generally safe and secure storage of items in the pocket, it would be impractical, if not impossible, to readily access, remove, and reenter these items in the pocket while performing an aerobic activity.
The present invention addresses this and other limitations of the prior art by providing a sports top adapted for carrying a water bottle for ready and convenient access, and allowing quick and easy reinsertion of the bottle into a built-in pocket formed with a back of the sports top.
Therefore, it is an object of the invention to provide a sports top which includes a built-in pocket for holding a water bottle.
It is another object of the invention to provide a sports top which allows ready access to a water bottle while exercising.
It is another object of the invention to provide a sports top which is applicable for wear by both men and women.
It is another object of the invention to provide a sports top which releasably holds a water bottle against the body in a location for optimal comfort and access.
It is another object of the invention to provide a sports top which securely retains the water bottle in a stable condition when exercising.
It is another object of the invention to provide a sports top which is comfortable to wear.
It is another object of the invention to provide a sports top which allows quick and easy reinsertion of the water bottle into the built-in pocket simultaneously while exercising.
These and other objects of the present invention are achieved in the embodiments disclosed below by providing a sports top adapted for releasably holding a fluid container. The sports top includes a body fabric for being worn on an upper torso of a wearer. The body fabric has a front and back joined together and defining a pair of armholes and a neckhole. A pocket panel is formed with the back of the body fabric, and cooperates with the body fabric to form a pocket. The pocket has an open mouth, closed sides, and a bottom. Means are provided for opening the mouth of the pocket such that the fluid container is readily inserted by the wearer into the pocket of the sports top during wear.
The term xe2x80x9csports topxe2x80x9d is used broadly herein to mean any garment applicable for partially or entirely covering the torso of a wearer.
The term xe2x80x9ccontainerxe2x80x9d refers to any structure capable of holding a fluid.
According to another preferred embodiment of the invention, an insulating layer is located between the body fabric and the pocket panel.
According to another preferred embodiment of the invention, the insulating layer includes polyester fibers.
According to another preferred embodiment of the invention, the back of the body fabric has a generally v-shaped neckline.
According to another preferred embodiment of the invention, the pocket panel is sewn to the back of the body fabric and extends above a bottom point of the v-shaped neckline.
According to another preferred embodiment of the invention, the means for opening the mouth of the pocket is a curved, shape-retaining insert located adjacent the bottom point of the v-shaped neckline.
Alternatively, the xe2x80x9cmeans for openingxe2x80x9d may include any other suitable structure creating slight separation of fabric at the mouth of the pocket such that a base of the fluid container is readily inserted into the pocket. The structure may be a similarly formed semi-rigid or rigid insert, or a stitch pattern forming a puckering of fabric or pleat.
According to another preferred embodiment of the invention, an insert liner is sewn to an inside of the back of the body fabric, and is adapted for containing and positioning the insert at the mouth of the pocket.
According to another preferred embodiment of the invention, an insulating layer is located between the insert liner and the pocket panel. The insulating layer is sewn to the pocket panel such that the fluid container resides between the insert liner and the insulating layer when positioned in the pocket of the sports top during wear.
According to another preferred embodiment of the invention, the body fabric includes elastic fibers.
According to another preferred embodiment of the invention, the body fabric includes first and second shoulder straps for supporting the front and back in position on the wearer.
According to another preferred embodiment of the invention, the pocket panel is sewn to an inside of the back of the body fabric, and has first and second shoulder extensions sewn to respective shoulder straps of the body fabric.
In another preferred embodiment, the invention is a garment adapted for releasably holding a fluid container. The garment includes a body fabric for being worn by a wearer. A pocket panel formed with the body fabric. The pocket panel cooperates with the body fabric to form a pocket. The pocket includes a container-receiving mouth and attached sides. Means are provided for opening the mouth of the pocket such that the fluid container is readily inserted by the wearer into the pocket of the garment during wear.
In another embodiment, the invention is a method for carrying a beverage while jogging. The method includes the steps of wearing a sports top and inserting a fluid container in a pocket formed with the sports top. The pocket has a mouth and means for opening the mouth to allow ready insertion of the fluid container in the pocket while jogging. The fluid container is removed from the pocket for drinking. After drinking and while jogging, the fluid container is reinserted in the pocket through the open mouth of the pocket.